Outlast
by Obeku Hiroko
Summary: AUyaoi Shinobi, the cursed peolpe. Uzumaki Naruto thinks he is all alone, until a midnight brush with death shows him Shinobi are secretly thriving...may change genre soon


**OUTLAST**

**Disclaimer: **Why do I even have to say it? This is FAN. FICTION. The meaning of those words is someone who enjoys the show writing FICTICIOUS stories about them! Well, yeah. I don't own Naruto or anything else about Naruto from the manga and anime. Go Kishimoto! Go!

**Warning: **Sorry for those die-hard serious anti-yaoi folks, but this is gonna be one! Admittedly, it wont be based solely around anyone's relationships and more around the story, but theres gonna be SasuNaru, LeeGaa, KakaIru and KibaShino. Also some plain old fashioned pairings! ShikaTem, NejiTen, KuAsu and shockingly weird for me, InoCho (wtf?)

Also there's probably gonna be a bit of swearing, some adult themes, a TON of violence, plently of blood and some sweet ninja action. This time with 100 Chakra! (I know it's boring without it in Roomate, I know!)

* * *

**(For all of you who may be familiar with my story "Roomate" this story is not connected in any way with it. Also, I'm not abandoning Roomate! Chapter ten is in progress right now! Though late one night I had an epiphany (sp? oh dear) and decided to ship out this lurvely story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you enjoy Roomate, though it wont be updated with the second and so on chapters unless it becomes pretty popular. It IS a sidefic :P**

**SO! Without further ado, I give you Outlast!**

**Naruto: NOT YET! (flying kick)**

**...what now, Naruto?**

**Naruto: I just wanted to say that I bet you're all pretty happy I'm the main character in this one! No one wants to read about bushy-brows and the Kazekage getting it on!**

**Naruto, you know there has been no such lemon (yet)! They're not even in sweet sweet luvvins yet!**

**Naruto: Well you better not pair me off so early this time!! Me and Sasu-teme were already together, how boring!**

**I wont. ;) Actually this story is going to be pretty long-winded compared to my other one, and start from the start, before you guys are even Genin!**

**Naruto: I'm /still/ a Genin... TT**

**Yes you are. :) well, can we get on with the story now?**

**Naruto: Oh! Oh! Can I introduce it?**

**What have I been doing for the past million paragraphs...? Oh, fine. Go on.**

**Naruto: Here's Outlast! Starring me! The guy who the whole goddamn show is named after!! Dattebayo!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"**I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"**

The night sky was pierced with so many specks of shimmering light in the country, spattered with dusty silver rivers of stars clustered much further away. In the city, though, if you managed to catch a glimpse of the night sky between the towering buildings and blinding streetlamps, there was only a single visible star. The brightest star in the sky in the country, and sometimes even _it_ didn't show through the city smog.

Children called it the wishing star. In the most desperate of times, the star is told to grant a wish to the unluckiest of children. Those who want nothing more in the world than what they wish for.

Naruto was told that story was he was little. At first he was stubbornly skeptical, but the story grew on him. Soon the idea of a force granting your deepest dream greatly appealed to him, and, to this day, he firmly believes that he will someday be granted his dearest wish.

Slouching along the near-empty midnight streets of his city, Naruto was peacefully content, stomach full of ramen and his entire body ready for sleep. He hadn't meant to stay out so late, but his fourth order of ramen just hadn't been enough, and he'd long since lost track of the time. Before he knew it, the store was closing for the night, and it was near deserted on the streets outside.

Checking his wristwatch nervously, Naruto picked up his pace a little. He had school tomorrow, and there was no way he was going to be late…not when they had the excursion coming up and everything. Naruto had never passed up a single excursion to the country. He felt a strange connection with the deep woods, the smell of leaves and trees, and the feeling of fresh air rushing past him as he jumped from tree, to- no! Naruto stopped his train of though right there. He was strictly forbidden from doing any of _that_; especially on a school excursion, where all the other kids would see.

"Help!"

A piercing scream rang down the deserted city street, reaching Naruto's ears. His entire body instinctively tensed for trouble, and he could feel that familiar, inhuman strength coursing through his veins, like a yellow flame from within.

Praying the cover of night would be enough, Naruto leapt forward into a sprint, feeling the cold air whipping at his face. Skidding to a stop, just at the entrance to a small, pitch black alley between two towering apartments, Naruto peered into the darkness, searching for the owner of the voice. It had definitely been a woman.

He spotted the girl almost at once. She seemed to be small, and was timid-looking, even through the inky darkness. There were obvious second and third figures shoving her between them as well. Two heavily built men in leather. One shoved her, then the second grabbed her by the shoulders, roughly. She struggled, and let out another scream for help before Naruto could take it any longer.

He lunged towards the first of the two men, not caring for his own safety. After all, he was confident he could take them both blindfolded, even without using any of _that_. He grappled for a moment, before he was flung against a wall. The second man, still holding tight to the struggling young lady, growled with laughter.

"Don't be a hero, kid!" He snorted.

Naruto seethed with rage, quietly suppressing the power he felt flowing from his very middle to his fists and limbs. Surely one punch couldn't hurt? Just one little punch would be enough to take down both of these guys, using _that_.

As Naruto allowed the invisible power to course through his body, readying himself for a quick knockout and a rescue, he stopped. His ears, being enhanced by the power, caught a small noise before any of the others; a near silent hissing, like sand rushing over concrete. Before he could even react, the sound multiplied a thousand times over, and two enormous spouts of sand erupted forward from the darkest, furthest end of the alley. They wrapped around the two men, like some sort of massive creature wrapping its hands around its prey.

Before the men could utter a cry, the sand-beast's arms clenched its fists and crushed them in two. Naruto distinctly heard both of their necks break at once.

Naruto made for the girl, who was crouched on the ground, her light hair in her face, trembling terribly. He dove for her and wrapped his arms around her, just as one of the massive arms swung around to latch itself onto her.

Forcing all of the invisible energy to his feet and legs, Naruto sprung back wards, impossibly high into the air, just as the sand made another grab for him, the second arm close behind. The girl gave a cry of surprise as they landed, meters away from the alley. Turning his blue eyes back up to the towering, slithering pillars of sand that writhed in the air, he saw them retract, back into the darkness.

"Wait here," Naruto breathed to the girl, letting her go and springing into the air again, back into the alley. Landing at a run, he slowed his pace down a little, seeing no sign of whatever had made the massive tendrils of sand. "Who the hell are you?" He whispered, not wanting to wake up any more of the neighborhood.

"You want to know?" Hissed a cryptic voice, from the end of the alley, "You…you _hero_." The voice seemed to spit the word, as though it disliked it. "Come and find out for yourself, then, hero." It was a deep, threateningly calm voice that chilled Naruto's entire body to the core.

Naruto saw, from the corner of his eyes the crushed and profusely bleeding bodies of the two men. He shuddered slightly and edged closer. "You come out here, coward!" Naruto hissed, putting on his best brave voice, despite the chill he felt.

There was a light snicker, which held no humor; only malice. "Go home, hero." It scalded.

Naruto puffed up slightly, moving closer, he at last caught a glimpse of the owner of the voice. It was a young dark-haired boy, sitting beside a dumpster. And he looked…afraid? Naruto moved closer, trying to get a better look, when he was caught by surprise as a tendril of sand wound its way around his ankle, squeezing in warning.

"No closer." The boy hissed. Naruto barely saw his mouth move through the pitch black.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked trying not to feel so afraid of such a small boy. He went to move a step closer and the sand tightened dangerously.

"I said _no closer_." The boy hissed, lifting his face up to glare directly at Naruto through the gloom. His eyes seemed to be merely two hollow pools of darkness, pierced by flecks of light, giving him an eerily demonic appearance.

Naruto took a slight step back, to show the boy he meant no harm. "It was you who killed the two. How are you controlling the sand?" He breathed, watching the boy's deadly pale face through the darkness.

"You're like me, aren't you?" The boy growled, in his strangely deep, monotonous voice. "You're…a _Shinobi._"

Taking a horrified step backwards, Naruto felt the pit of his stomach cave in at the realization of what he'd done. The girl he'd saved and this strange young boy had both seen him access the power and use it freely, jumping high into the air and running faster than a moving train.

"I was trying to hide here, so I killed the ones without _Chakra_. I know you could sense it too. Neither of them were Shinobi, like us, were they? But the girl…" The boy took a rattling breath, sounding like an old man on his death bed. "She's like us too. You are both containing yours…but I can't. There is too much,"

Naruto honestly couldn't sense the power that was named Chakra right away like most Shinobi were said to be able to do; but the ones who sent him into hiding always said he was at a considerably low level compared to others like him. This boy must have been one of the higher levels, he thought to himself; the dangerous kind.

Chakra, the inner power few were born with these days, was the curse of Shinobi, or ninja. Anyone found these days with such a power would be hunted down…and forcibly killed. Naruto had seen countless other Shinobi on news, murdered, not willing to defend themselves incase of killing their attacker. One of his closest friend's teachers was murdered for his power. Parents, children, even mere babies that showed the slightest signs of being a Shinobi were slaughtered. Wars had been staged against the ninja-people, with this 'evil' power, Chakra, within.

"Leave…or I'll kill you." The boy told Naruto calmly.

"N-no!" Naruto gulped, wondering why he had to be so stubborn at times like this. The sand slowly compressing Naruto's leg wound its way around his other leg, then suddenly flipped him upside-down, holding him up by the legs.

"If you won't leave, I will kill you and the girl."

Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't help it. Since he was young, protecting the lives of others over his own had always seemed so necessary. "Leave her alone!" He gasped, using his chakra to stop too much blood rushing to his head all at once.

The boy gave a solemn shake of the head, which Naruto caught a final glance of before his entire body became covered in constricting, suffocating sand. Wondering how he could have ever let it end like this, Naruto heard a door opening.

"Katon!" Another boy's voice erupted from the door at the back of the alley, "Gokakyuu no jutsu!!" Naruto was blinded by an unexpected burst of orange flame, which erupted forward and filled the alley.

Mostly from shock, the first boy released the sand from around Naruto, allowing him to fall to the ground in a heap. Looking up, he caught a glimpse of the second unnamed boy in the light of the remnants of the fireball. He was tall, pale and had a sharp, dark expression, with black, wild hair.

"You're useless, loser," The new boy mumbled, moving quickly over to Naruto and grabbing him by the back of the collar, pulling him to his feet with strength that could not be mistaken for anything but a Shinobi.

Still curled up in the corner, dark eyes staring out at them, the first boy seemed to vanish in a whirling hiss of sand, as though he'd evaporated.

Naruto, still slightly shaken from being moments away form his own death, glared slightly at the boy. "Who do you think you are? I was gonna get out of there on my own, y'know!"

The boy scoffed and turned to look down the alley, towards the girl, who was sitting, staring in amazement at the two boys. "Are you alright?" He called to her, calmly.

Giving a small, startled jolt at being spoken to, the girl nodded, and began getting to her feet. "Yes, I think so…those guys didn't manage to do much." She moved quickly towards the boys, smiling gratefully. "You both saved my life," She told them, bowing. "Thank you."

Naruto's jaw dropped, offended. "What!? This guy showed up at the last second and hogged all the credit! I saved your life!" He folded his arms and scowled at the dark-haired intruder. How dare he show up with his fancy pyrotechnics and steal the show?

The boy huffed in contempt turned to go back to his apartment.

"Wait!" Naruto and the girl called simultaneously.

Stopping in his tracks, the dark boy turned around slowly, even through the darkness it was clear he really didn't care and just wanted to go back to bed. "What do you want…?" He grumbled at the two, seemingly annoyed.

"What's your name?" Naruto demanded first, putting his hands on his hips and glaring defiantly at the show-stealer. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He informed him, as he'd long since found people more freely gave their names when told your own. He wished he'd remembered that rule with the mysterious little sand-boy.

"Sasuke." The boy said boredly, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning his eyes to the girl, as though telling her to give her name. "Uchiha Sasuke."

The girl was thankful for the darkness as she felt a warm blush spread over her face. "H-Haruno…S-Sakura," She spluttered out, twisting her hands together in front of her. It was impossible to tell anything about each other in the dark, and Naruto tilted his head, trying to see the girl's hair color. It was…blonde? No, it seemed to be darker than that. Was it red? Orange? Noticing Naruto's stare, the girl, Sakura, folded her arms. "Hey, what are you looking at? Pervert!"

Offended, Naruto folded his arms too. "What! I saved your life!"

Sasuke looked between the two, a weary expression growing on his face. He'd been woken up by the sounds of screams, and enjoyed expending some of his built up energy on any sort of fight that broke out in the city. He was usually careful not to attract too much attention, winning by a hair's-length most of the time. Tonight, seeing dead bodies, a girl sitting weakly in the distance and another boy being held up in the air by a ton of floating sand, he'd fought before thinking, exploding forward with one of his most powerful Chakra-based attacks- the Grand Fireball technique. Lucky nothing caught fire.

"I have to go to bed. You woke me up, loser. Next time, don't be such a chicken." Sasuke told Naruto, before turning and walking back into the door, closing it behind him.

"What! Come say that to my face you big jerk!" Naruto raged at the closed door. Despite Sasuke saving his life, he felt he'd grow to hate the arrogant dark-haired boy. Fuming, he turned to Sakura, forgetting a moment ago they'd been grumpy at one another. "Can you believe that guy?"

Sakura frowned at Naruto and resisted the urge to hit him. She'd known him for moments, and yet she wanted to hit him? What a loudmouthed knucklehead! "I have to go home. Are you going to walk me? I was on my way there anyway, when those guys attacked me."

Naruto's hero side shone through once again, and he puffed his chest out, grinning. "Sure thing, pretty girl! I wouldn't want to let you get attacked again, especially not without me around!"

This struck a nerve, and Sakura pounded Naruto over the head with her fist, surprisingly powerful for a previously helpless and innocent little girl. "Naruto! You big knucklehead!" She raged at him, as he cowered, rubbing the blossoming bruise on his head. "I'm not some helpless little girl! I'm just like you and Sasuke; I can fight like you do! Probably better!" Huffing, she put her hands on her hips, "And my name is Sakura."

"Ne, ne, Sakura-san!" Naruto pleaded, "Come on, I will walk you home. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't!"

Frowning down at the cowering boy beside her, Sakura sighed and threw her arms out. "Fine, but you're not coming in or anything!"

"Yes, of course! I'm a real gentleman!"

"I'm sure you are."

"Sakura-saaan…"

Sasuke listened to the pair's fading voices from his room, two floors up, sitting against his windowsill, arms folded. He shut his eyes and bowed his head, laughing softly, smugly to himself. It was a pity he never met anyone like himself in the daytime. Other Shinobi. It would be nice, he thought, to hang out with a bunch of kids who knew how it felt to be scared of who you were, and what you could do. "Naruto. Sakura. I wonder if we'll all meet again."

* * *

**(I hope you guys loved it!! Now, the whole point here is that I'm trying to keep characters as IC as possible! Most of the dialogue is written to their english dubbed voices, but I say now, I will NEVER utter the following words/phrases in the story; "Believe it!" "It's chow time!" their named flipped to english (ie. Naruto Uzumaki instead of Uzumaki Naruto) or any other things that REALLY should never have been translated. (such as ninja levels and, 99 of the time, the village names. LEAF village? Come on.)**

**So anyway, I love reveiws! And so does little Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**(slaps across the face) NO! DON'T SAY THAT EVER AGAIN! What did I JUST say!? (points up to previous narrative)**

**Naruto: (rubs back of head) (grumbles) Dattebayo, then.**

**Ja ne!**

**Naruto: Ja ne!)**


End file.
